


If The Shoe Fits

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Blackmail Fodder, Masturbation, Shoe Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Fifty Points to Slytherin for lascivious behavior involving a naughty fetish.





	If The Shoe Fits

Lucius furtively looked up and down the hallway, appearing to be a miscreant, naughty little boy about to engage in wayward mischief. It was the middle of the day, and he was supposed to be working in his office. Narcissa was supposedly at a charity event fundraising for St. Mungo's magical burns unit and Draco was, well, wherever Draco went during summer hols.

His bare feet sank into the plush Berber carpeting, the padding underneath feeling as if he were walking on deep spongy moss in the forest. Curling his toes into the luxury at each step, he murmured a detection charm, breathing a sigh of relief when no signs of magic, wards, or alarms came into view. It was his lucky day.

Narcissa Malfoy's walk-in closet was the size of a regular witch or wizard's flat. It stretched a few hundred feet back, branching off into aisles and filled top to bottom with luxurious clothing and every accessory imaginable. Over ninety percent of it still had the price tag attached.

Lucius tip-toed comically to the back of the closet, pulling out a retractable wardrobe, and then opening a side drawer that housed part of Narcissa's magnificent shoe collection. This was what he sought: His secret weakness lay in the leather, plastic, silk, and other materials hoping for a chance to grace the feet of Mrs. Malfoy. Her collection held high heels, low heels, boots, trainers, thigh-highs, fetish boots, slippers, and so on in every color and style.

The aristocrat could have easily afforded his own shoe fetish collection, but it was the lure of defiling his wife's that held the key to his lustful depravity.

With great reverence, Lucius kneeled down, the silk of his pajamas caressing his golden-kissed skin.

Hands trembling, he cast the detection spell once more and came up with nothing out of the ordinary.

Narcissa was off her game.

The elder Malfoy's cock was rock hard as he selected a four-inch black and white zebra striped fetish heel. Releasing his cock with one hand, he brought the shoe up to his dick and stroked it along the foreskin, drawing it back along the heel of the shoe and forth again.

His uncircumcised penis peeked out from under the foreskin repeatedly, droplets of pre-come quickly leaking and dribbling onto the shoe. Lucius gasped, unable to contain his insane pleasure. Sliding his thick cock along the shoe where Narcissa's foot would go, he wrapped both hands around it and stroked his shaft quickly, jerking roughly until he gasped, head thrown back, long blond hair tickling the floor at his feet.

Balls drew up, and a great cry escaped his beautiful throat, Adam's apple bobbing erratically as he swallowed convulsively. White-hot pleasure released down his chest, burning through his stomach and up from his balls to spurt from the shaft in great, heavy ropes of semen, effectively covering not only the shoe in his grasp but three or four other pairs in the collection and a good part of the wall in front of him as well.

After the fourth swell and burst the wizard was exhausted, having expended a massive amount of energy channeling his sexual fantasy into wanking onto his wife's shoes. It was supremely taboo and pissed Narcissa off to no end when she'd caught him doing it a few years back. This had only been the third time since he'd dared attempt it and gotten away with it; most of the time Narcissa heavily warded her wardrobe so he couldn't even think about getting in unhexed.

With a fabulous sigh and cleansing charm, he righted the mess and returned to his office.

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head at her husband's narrow-minded view toward magic detection. As if she'd let him get near her prize shoe collection unseen! Smirking to herself, she put this recent bout of wanking off on her collection into a Pensieve and labeled it, carefully placing a locking charm on it and hiding it along with the others. After all, it never hurt a Slytherins wife to keep a little blackmail fodder as added insurance in the event her husband wanted to screw over more than just her shoes.


End file.
